Biomass is biological material from living, or recently living organisms, such as wood, waste, (hydrogen) gas, and alcohol fuels. Biomass is carbon, hydrogen and oxygen based. Nitrogen and small quantities of other atoms, including alkali, alkaline earth and heavy metals can be found as well. Metals are often found in functional molecules such as the porphyrins which include chlorophyll which contains magnesium. Plants in particular combine water and carbon dioxide to sugar building blocks. The required energy is produced from light via photosynthesis based on chlorophyll. On average, between 0.1 and 1% of the available light is stored as chemical energy in plants. The sugar building blocks are the starting point for all of the major fractions found in terrestrial plants, lignin, hemicellulose and cellulose. Biomass is widely recognized as a promising source of raw material for production of renewable fuels and chemicals. The primary obstacle impeding the more widespread production of energy from biomass feedstocks is the general absence of low-cost technology for overcoming the recalcitrance of these materials to conversion into useful fuels. Biomass contains carbohydrate fractions (e.g., starch, cellulose, and hemicellulose) that can be converted into ethanol. In order to convert these fractions, the starch, cellulose, and, hemicellulose must ultimately be converted or hydrolyzed into monosaccharides; it is the hydrolysis that has historically proven to be problematic.
Biologically mediated processes are promising for energy conversion, in particular for the conversion of biomass into fuels. Biomass processing schemes involving enzymatic or microbial hydrolysis commonly involve four biologically mediated transformations: (1) the production of saccharolytic enzymes (amylases, cellulases and hemicellulases); (2) the hydrolysis of carbohydrate components present in pretreated biomass to sugars; (3) the fermentation of hexose sugars (e.g., glucose, mannose, and galactose); and (4) the fermentation of pentose sugars (e.g., xylose and arabinose). These four transformations occur in a single step in a process configuration called consolidated bioprocessing (CBP), which is distinguished from other less highly integrated configurations in that it does not involve a dedicated process step for cellulase and/or hemicellulase production.
CBP offers the potential for lower cost and higher efficiency than processes featuring dedicated saccharolytic enzyme production. The benefits result in part from avoided capital costs, substrate and other raw materials, and utilities associated with saccharolytic enzyme production. In addition, several factors support the realization of higher rates of hydrolysis, and hence reduced reactor volume and capital investment using CBP, including enzyme-microbe synergy and the use of thermophilic organisms and/or complexed saccharolytic systems. Moreover, cellulose-adherent cellulolytic microorganisms are likely to compete successfully for products of cellulose hydrolysis with non-adhered microbes, e.g., contaminants, which could increase the stability of industrial processes based on microbial cellulose utilization. Progress in developing CBP-enabling microorganisms is being made through two strategies: engineering naturally occurring saccharolytic microorganisms to improve product-related properties, such as yield and titer; and engineering non-saccharolytic organisms that exhibit high product yields and titers to express a heterologous saccharolytic enzyme system enabling starch, cellulose, and, hemicellulose utilization.
The breakdown of starch down into sugar requires amylolytic enzymes. Amylase is an example of an amylolytic enzyme that is present in human saliva, where it begins the chemical process of digestion. The pancreas also makes amylase (alpha amylase) to hydrolyze dietary starch into disaccharides and trisaccharides which are converted by other enzymes to glucose to supply the body with energy. Plants and some bacteria also produce amylases. Amylases are glycoside hydrolases and act on α-1,4-glycosidic bonds.
Several amylolytic enzymes are implicated in starch hydrolysis. Alpha-amylases (EC 3.2.1.1) (alternate names: 1,4-α-D-glucan glucanohydrolase; glycogenase) are calcium metalloenzymes, i.e., completely unable to function in the absence of calcium. By acting at random locations along the starch chain, alpha-amylase breaks down long-chain carbohydrates, ultimately yielding maltotriose and maltose from amylose, or maltose, glucose and “limit dextrin” from amylopectin. Because it can act anywhere on the substrate, alpha-amylase tends to be faster-acting than beta-amylase. Another form of amylase, beta-amylase (EC 3.2.1.2) (alternate names: 1,4-α-D-glucan maltohydrolase; glycogenase; saccharogen amylase) catalyzes the hydrolysis of the second α-1,4 glycosidic bond, cleaving off two glucose units (maltose) at a time. The third amylase is gamma-amylase (EC 3.2.1.3) (alternate names: Glucan 1,4-α-glucosidase; amyloglucosidase; Exo-1,4-α-glucosidase; glucoamylase; lysosomal α-glucosidase; 1,4-α-D-glucan glucohydrolase). In addition to cleaving the last α(1-4)glycosidic linkages at the nonreducing end of amylose and amylopectin, yielding glucose, gamma-amylase will cleave α(1-6) glycosidic linkages.
A fourth enzyme, alpha-glucosidase, acts on maltose and other short malto-oligosaccharides produced by alpha-, beta-, and gamma-amylases, converting them to glucose.
Three major types of enzymatic activities are required for native cellulose degradation: The first type are endoglucanases (1,4-β-D-glucan 4-glucanohydrolases; EC 3.2.1.4). Endoglucanases cut at random in the cellulose polysaccharide chain of amorphous cellulose, generating oligosaccharides of varying lengths and consequently new chain ends. The second type are exoglucanases, including cellodextrinases (1,4-β-D-glucan glucanohydrolases; EC 3.2.1.74) and cellobiohydrolases (1,4-β-D-glucan cellobiohydrolases; EC 3.2.1.91). Exoglucanases act in a processive manner on the reducing or non-reducing ends of cellulose polysaccharide chains, liberating either glucose (glucanohydrolases) or cellobiose (cellobiohydrolase) as major products. Exoglucanases can also act on microcrystalline cellulose, presumably peeling cellulose chains from the microcrystalline structure. The third type are β-glucosidases (β-glucoside glucohydrolases; EC 3.2.1.21). β-Glucosidases hydrolyze soluble cellodextrins and cellobiose to glucose units.
A variety of plant biomass resources are available as starch and lignocellulosics for the production of biofuels, notably bioethanol. The major sources are (i) wood residues from paper mills, sawmills and furniture manufacturing, (ii) municipal solid wastes, (iii) agricultural residues and (iv) energy crops such as corn. Pre-conversion of particularly the cellulosic fraction in these biomass resources (using either physical, chemical or enzymatic processes) to fermentable sugars (glucose, cellobiose, maltose, alpha- and cellodextrins) would enable their fermentation to bioethanol, provided the necessary fermentative micro-organism with the ability to utilize these sugars is used.
On a world-wide basis, 1.3×1010 metric tons (dry weight) of terrestrial plants are produced annually (Demain, A. L., et al., Microbiol. Mol. Biol. Rev. 69, 124-154 (2005)). Plant biomass consists of about 40-55% cellulose, 25-50% hemicellulose and 10-40% lignin, depending whether the source is hardwood, softwood, or grasses (Sun, Y. and Cheng, J., Bioresource Technol. 83, 1-11 (2002)). The major polysaccharide present is water-insoluble, cellulose that contains the major fraction of fermentable sugars (glucose, cellobiose or cellodextrins).
Bakers' yeast (Saccharomyces cerevisiae) remains the preferred micro-organism for the production of ethanol (Hahn-Haigerdal, B., et al., Adv. Biochem. Eng. Biotechnol. 73, 53-84 (2001)). Attributes in favor of this microbe are (i) high productivity at close to theoretical yields (0.51 g ethanol produced/g glucose used), (ii) high osmo- and ethanol tolerance, (iii) natural robustness in industrial processes, (iv) being generally regarded as safe (GRAS) due to its long association with wine and bread making, and beer brewing. Furthermore, S. cerevisiae exhibits tolerance to inhibitors commonly found in hydrolyzaties resulting from biomass pretreatment. The major shortcoming of S. cerevisiae is its inability to utilize complex polysaccharides such as starch and cellulose, or its break-down products, such as cellobiose and cellodextrins.
Genes encoding cellobiohydrolases in T. reseei (CBH1 and CBH2), A. niger (CBHA and CBHB) and P. chrysosporium (CBH1-4) have been cloned and described. The proteins encoded by these genes are all modular enzymes containing a catalytic domain linked via a flexible liner sequence to a cellulose-binding molecule. CBH2 and CBHB are family 6 glycosyl hydrolases. CBH1 and CBH1-4 are family 7 glycosyl hydrolases. Glycosyl hydrolases are a widespread group of enzymes that hydrolyze the glycosidic bond between two or more carbohydrates, or between a carbohydrate and a non-carbohydrate moiety. A classification system for glycosyl hydrolases, based on sequence similarity, has led to the definition of 85 different families (Henrissat, B. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 92:7090-7094 (1995); Davies, G. and Henrissat, B., Structure 3: 853-859 (1995)). Glycoside hydrolase family 7 (GHF7) comprises enzymes with several known activities including endoglucanase and cellobiohydrolase. These enzymes were formerly known as cellulase family C.
Cellobiohydrolases play a role in the conversion of cellulose to glucose by cutting the dissaccharide cellobiose from the reducing (CBH1; GHF7) or nonreducing (CBH2; GHF6) end of the cellulose polymer chain. Structurally, cellulases and xylanases generally consist of a catalytic domain joined to a cellulose-binding domain (CBD) via a linker region that is rich in proline and/or hydroxy-amino acids. In type I exoglucanases, the CBD domain is found at the C-terminal extremity of these enzyme (this short domain forms a hairpin loop structure stabilised by 2 disulphide bridges). Some cellulases have only the catalytic domain.
Glycosyl hydrolase family 7 enzymes have a 67% homology at the amino acid level, but the homology between any of these enzymes and the glycosyl hydrolase family 6 CBH2 is less than 15%.
With the aid of recombinant DNA technology, several of these heterologous cellulases from bacterial and fungal sources have been transferred to S. cerevisiae, enabling the degradation of cellulosic derivatives (Van Rensburg, P., et al., Yeast 14, 67-76 (1998)), or growth on cellobiose (Van Rooyen, R., et al., J. Biotech. 120, 284-295 (2005)); McBride, J. E., et al., Enzyme Microb. Techol. 37, 93-101 (2005)).
Related work was described by Fujita, Y., et al., (Appl. Environ. Microbiol. 70, 1207-1212 (2004)) where cellulases immobilised on the yeast cell surface had significant limitations. Firstly, Fujita et al. were unable to achieve fermentation of amorphous cellulose using yeast expressing only recombinant BGL1 and EGII. A second limitation of the Fujita et al. approach was that cells had to be pre-grown to high cell density on standard carbon sources before the cells were useful for ethanol production using amorphous cellulose (e.g., Fujita et al. teaches high biomass loadings of ˜15 g/L to accomplish ethanol production).
As noted above, ethanol producing yeast such as S. cerevisiae require addition of external cellulases when cultivated on cellulosic substrates such as pre-treated wood because this yeast does not produce endogenous cellulases. Functional expression of fungal cellulases such as T. reesei CBH1 and CBH2 in yeast S. cerevisiae have been demonstrated (Den Haan R et al., Metab Eng., 9, 87-94 (2007)). However, current levels of expression and specific activity of cellulases heterologously expressed in yeast are still not maximally efficient with respect to the lignocellulosic substrate. Thus, there remains a significant need for improvement in the amount and variety of cellulase activity expressed in order to attain the goal of achieving a consolidated bioprocessing (CBP) system capable of efficiently and cost-effectively converting cellulosic substrates to ethanol.
The composition of lignocellulosic material varies greatly based on its species of origin, the particular tissue from which it is derived, and its pretreatment. Because of its varied composition, organisms designed for CBP must produce digestive enzymes that can accommodate a variety of substrates, in a variety of conformations, in a variety of reaction environments. To date, efficient usage of lignocellulosic substrates requires the addition of external enzymes at high levels and externally added enzymes are costly. Therefore it would be very beneficial to isolate cellulases from cellulolytic organisms with high specific activity and high expression levels in host organisms, such as the yeast S. cerevisiae in order to achieve CBP. Also, in order to use lignocellulosic material with maximal efficiency, it would also be beneficial to discover combinations of paralogous and/or orthologous enzymes that work synergistically to achieve more efficient break down of lignocellulosic components.
The secretome of Trichoderma reesei consists of 22 unique identifiable protein species (Herpoël-Gimbert I, Margeot A, Dolla A, et al., Comparative secretome analyses of two Trichoderma reesei RUT-C30 and CL847 hypersecretory strains, Biotechnol Biofuels. 2008 Dec. 23; 1(1):18), identified by 2D gel electrophoresis and MALDI-TOF mass spectrometry. However, a study of the complementation of the T. reesei system, showed that the addition of a small amount of supernatant from other cellulolytic fungi provided a substantial increase in activity for T. reesei cellulase preparations (Rosgaard L, Pedersen S, Cherry J R, et al., Efficiency of new fungal cellulase systems in boosting enzymatic degradation of barley straw lignocellulose, Biotechnol Prog. 2006 March-April; 22(2):493-8). In addition to this, a comparison of the T. reesei genome to several other cellulolytic fungi (Martinez D, Berka R M, Henrissat B, et al., Genome sequencing and analysis of the biomass-degrading fungus Trichoderma reesei (syn. Hypocrea jecorina), Nat Biotechnol. 2008 May; 26(5):553-60) found that its genome encodes fewer cellulases and hemicellulases than all of the other sequenced cellulolytic fungi, and may be particularly deficient in hemicellulose degradation since it is missing the tannase and feruoyl esterase enzyme families completely. These studies suggest that activities not present in the T. reesei genome may also be useful for hydrolyzing lignocellulose.
In addition, literature on reconstituted cellulase systems from fungi do provide some insight into which enzymes (and how much) are needed for hydrolysis. Gusakov A V, Salanovich T N, Antonov A I, et al., Design of highly efficient cellulase mixtures for enzymatic hydrolysis of cellulose, Biotechnol Bioeng. 2007 Aug. 1; 97(5):1028-38 used purified Chrysosporium lucknowense cellulases, and showed that a mixture of CBH1, CBH2, EG2, EG5, BGL, and XYN2 could extensively hydrolyze Organosolv pretreated douglas fir. Because the Organosolv pretreatment extensively removes lignin, it is likely it would remove the need for some enzyme activities in addition. In another study (Zhou J, Wang Y H, Chu J, et al., Optimization of cellulase mixture for efficient hydrolysis of steam-exploded corn stover by statistically designed experiments, Bioresour Technol. 2009 January; 100(2):819-25. Epub 2008 Sep. 3), ˜80% of the glucan in pretreated corn stover could be converted by a mix of 7 enzymes, including CBH1, CBH2, EG1, EG3, EG4, and BGL. In the optimized mix created by the authors, the CBHs made up about two-thirds of the total cellulase, and the ratio of CBH2 to CBH1 was 2:1. In both of these studies, the reconstituted systems showed greater total hydrolysis than the crude enzyme preparation, although this is likely a function of the pretreatment conditions.
Beyond fungi, there are a large variety of cellulolytic bacteria that can be used as gene donors for expression of lignocellulolytic enzymes in yeast. In one aspect, the present invention is drawn to identifying cellulolytic enzymes from a variety of organisms and subsequently identifying enzymes that work in maximally efficient combinations to digest lignocellolosic material. Given the diversity of cellulolytic bacteria, classification of these organisms based on several parameters (Lynd et al., 2002) may inform the choice of gene donors. The following are possible distinguishing characteristics: A) aerobic vs. anaerobic, B) mesophiles vs. thermophiles; and, C) noncomplexed, cell free enzymes vs. complexed, cell bound enzymes.
Another consideration when defining the needed set of enzymatic activities is to attempt to characterize the linkages in a lignocellulosic substrate. The following is an analysis for a hardwood substrate. FIG. 1 provides an overview of the carbohydrate structures present in plant material given in Van Zyl W H et al., Consolidated bioprocessing for bioethanol production using Saccharomyces cerevisiae, Adv Biochem Eng Biotechnol., 108, 205-235 (2007). Although this depiction is not specific to hardwoods, it corresponds relatively well with information from the Handbook of Wood Chemistry and Composites (Rowell, 2005), which states that hardwood hemicelluloses have the following characteristics: Largely comprised of glucuronoxylans—similar to structure (B) from FIG. 1. These have a xylan backbone (beta 1-4 linked xylopyranose units) with acetyl groups at C2 or C-3, average of 7 acetyls per ten xylose units, and are substituted with sidechains of 4-O-methylglucuronic acid (alpha 1-2 linkage). Hardwoods contain 2-5% of a glucomannan composed of beta-D-glucopyranose and beta-D-mannopyranose units linked 1-4—somewhat similar to structure (C) from FIG. 1; and hardwoods contain small amounts of pectins, starch and proteins.
Panel F from FIG. 1 gives the structure for a type of xylan-lignin linkage, as well as the 4-O-methylglucuronic acid linkage to xylan that are associated with hardwoods. This figure was taken from Spanikova S and Biely P, FEBS Lett., 580, 4597-4601 (2006). The authors of this paper identified an enzyme, glucuronoyl esterase, which acts on these linkages. They identified the T. reesei Cip2 as a homologue of this enzyme.
In order to address the limitations of heterologous cellulase expression in consolidated bioprocessing systems, in one aspect, the present invention provides for the identification of novel saccharolytic enzymes that are capable of facilitating efficient cellulase digestion and fermentation product production in host cells. In particular, in one embodiment, the present invention is directed to the isolation of novel genes for saccarolytic enzymes from cellulolytic organisms. The present invention provides novel genes that are capable of being heterologously expressed in yeast systems and facilitate the digestion of starch, pentose sugars, and lignocellulosic components. Specifically, the present invention provides in one embodiment for novel genes for saccharolytic enzymes from a variety of bacterial, fungal, non-conventional yeast, and plant organisms which can be expressed in yeast.
In another aspect, the present invention also describes industrial yeast strains that express enzymes for the production of fuel ethanol from corn starch.
Even though yeast strains expressing enzymes for the production of fuel ethanol from whole grain or starch have been previously disclosed, the application has not been commercialized in the grain-based fuel ethanol industry, due to the relatively poor ability of the resulting strains to produce/tolerate high levels of ethanol. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,226,776 discloses that a polysaccharase enzyme expressing ethanologen can make ethanol directly from carbohydrate polymers, but the maximal ethanol titer demonstrated is 3.9 g/l. U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,267 discloses the use of a glucoamylase in yeast for production of alcoholic beverages; however, no commercially relevant titers of ethanol are disclosed.
Additionally, although yeast cells are known to naturally utilize sugars such as glucose and mannose, they lack the ability to efficiently utilize pentose sugars such as xylose and arabinose.
Therefore, in one embodiment, the present invention describes industrial yeast strains that are engineered to express a broad spectrum of various saccharolytic enzymes as well as pentose utilization pathways for production of various compounds from biomass feedstock containing mix of hexose and pentose mono- and poly-saccharides.
Engineering and utilization of such yeast strain(s) would allow a bioprocess with a biomass feedstock. Such biomass feedstock could include several different polymeric compounds such as: cellulose, hemicellulose, starch, pectin, inulin, levan and others. Also, the biomass feedstock could contain the mix of pentose and hexose carbohydrates. Therefore, complex substrates derived from plants such as wood, corn, agave, switch grass and others that contain combination of different carbohydrates and carbohydrate polymers could be utilized in a bioprocess without prior separation of different substrates. Furthermore, substrates derived from different sources could be combined in the same bioprocess. The substrates could be derived directly from plants or from any kind of waste or byproducts containing carbohydrates.
The present invention represents the first demonstration of a full CBP effect at commercial ethanol production level, wherein yeast produced enzymes completely replace exogenous enzyme added in standard commercial process. As a result, a yeast CBP strain was able to produce over 125 g/l ethanol from liquefied corn mash in 72 hrs without any exogenous enzymes added. This was achieved due to engineering selected set of enzymes into an industrial robust background strain. The resulting strains may also be used to produce ethanol directly from granular starch without liquefaction.